The Unbreakable Bond
by Mjstevie
Summary: Merlin must destroy Morgana before she kills Arthur- what would have happened if Merlin had of killed Morgana before the final battle when Mordred killed Arthur? This is my first Fanfic. Reveal fic. Brief Mergana romance. (I may re-write all this at a further date once I have finished all my other fics that are currently in progress.)
1. 1: The Fallen Warlock

Merlin could feel his heart pounding under his jacket. He was trying to get his breath back after being chased for so long. Morgana's patrols would be back before long, and worse, he had lost track of Arthur. Merlin had managed to outrun Morgana's men but Merlin was not sure if Arthur had been so lucky. He couldn't risk calling out incase the patrols were still near. He moved quietly and quickly among the trees searching for any sign of the prince. Ever since Merlin had became the young Pendragon's manservant he had never been out of trouble. Arthur was forever making jokes at his expense and was the most arrogant person Merlin had ever known but he had grown friendly with the prince in spite of all this and could not bear to let him be killed or captured by Morgana. After all it was his destiny to protect him.

Suddenly Merlin heard a twig snap behind him. He didn't have time to react, he didn't even have time to turn round. The sword slid through the boys body like a knife through butter. He didn't even cry out he just fell silently to the ground and lay, unmoving on the forest floor.

Arthur was crouched behind a tree. He had been following Merlin for some time now, waiting for the right time to jump out and scare his servant. How he would tease Merlin for being such a scaredy cat. He saw her from a distance. Morgana. He couldn't mistake that face, after all, she had been like a sister to him for so many years. Even now he couldn't help but think why she wanted him dead so badly. Merlin didn't see her though. To his horror, Arthur realised what was about to happen. He fought the urge to cry out and warn his servant of the approaching danger but he knew he couldn't risk blowing his cover. Merlins life was not worthless- far from it, but he knew it was worth less than his as the sole heir of Camelot. He watched in silent agony as Morgana plunged the blade into his servants back. Fighting back the urge to run in and save the boy, he witnessed his friend fall face first to the ground, as quiet as death it's self. He was sure Merlin was dead.

Morgana looked at the skinny figure lying at her feet. She took absolutely no pleasure in killing Merlin, at little sad even. He had been a good friend to her, at one point in her life she had even thought she was in love with him. She bent down to inspect her work. Blood was spreading rapidy across the young man's back. His breath was coming out in short rasps and he was certainly close to death. Good, she thought to herself. Now all she had to do was find Arthur and complete her work. She turned and put up her hood then walked into the thickening fog.


	2. 2: Missing

Smoke rose above the tree tops from the fire Arthur had lit. A man watched, undectected in the undergrowth. He knew the boy would surely die soon and he could not let the boy die. As a druid he had helped many people but he knew this one was important. This boy was Emrys, there was no mistaking it. His visions had been right. He waited for many hours until the Prince finally fell asleep. A second man stepped out from behind a tree close to the first. Together, they carefully lifted the boy and disappeared into the darkness.

Arthur looked in Merlins direction as soon as he woke up. He sprang to his feet and looked in all directions expecting to see bandits or another patrol. There was nothing except two sets of footprints in the mud. He knew someone must have taken Merlin because he knew there was no way he could have recovered overnight. He began to follow the footprints but soon became confused as they seemed to disappear after he had followed them for several minutes. He knew it was hopeless but Arthur was stubborn and kept looking.

Uther was beginning to worry. Arthur and his patrol had not returned to Camelot and he was beginning to sense that something was wrong. One of the guards entered the throne room,

"Sir Leon has returned my Lord." He addressed the king. Uther leaned forward in his chair anxious for news about his son but one look at the knights face told him that it would not be good news.

"We were attacked my Lord," he began, "Morgana's patrols were waiting for us in the Darkling Woods. We were out numbered three to one."

"And Arthur?"

"He and his servant went missing during the fight. I think he may have been chased. I have no idea if he made it. Only me and handful of knights escaped."

Uther put his head in his hands. "Send out a search party to the Darkling Woods," He instructed Sir Leon, "Take as many men as you need, just bring me back my son."


	3. 3: Back in Camelot

The old mans name was Amergin and the other was Trosdan. As they carried the boy they said nothing. As they entered the cave the druids stood silently, they just looked on with stony faces. Somewhere in the cave a baby cried but they ignored it, too fixed on the boy that the men were carrying into there cave. "Veleda," the older man said, "Bring me the crystal." A young woman hurried over to the man holding a small package wrapped in cloth.

"Is it him, is it..."

"Yes it is Emrys." Amergin replied. "The visions were correct, now we must save him and let him fulfill the other half of the prophecy."

The girl nodded and handed him the crystal then stood back to let him heal the boy.

* * *

Arthur stared into the fire. He had absolutely no idea where he was. He felt a tear pricking in his eye. He felt he had failed Merlin. He had always thought of Merlin as his friend. He teased him and made fun of him but now he could not imagine life without him.

As much as it pained him to say it he actually cared about Merlin. Stupid, annoying, pain in the ass Merlin. But he was brave, he was the only person to have stood up to Arthur, on his first day in Camelot. No matter what Arthur did to him he stayed by his side, always. He had even saved Arthur's life once. Suddenly Arthur heard a horse neighing,

Arthur was sure it was Morgana's patrol. He crouched down and grabbed his sword then hid in the undergrowth. He heard the horses come closer and stayed silent. Then he realized that the riders were wearing the Camelot crest. The knights had found him, finally.

* * *

_Some time later..._

Uther rushed out to meet his son. Gaius watched from the other side of the room then realized that someone was missing. "Sire, I do not mean to interrupt but where is Merlin?" he asked the prince. Arthur's face fell.

"Morgana stabbed him," Arthur said, looking sadly at Gaius, "But he's still alive, last I saw of him, he was still alive. I swear to you Gaius, I will find him."


	4. 4: Conciousness

Merlin could hear people murmuring and whispering around him but could not make out what they were saying. He tried to open his eyes but when he did he felt dizzy and the ceiling seemed to spin. He tried to remember what had happened yesterday or was it the day before? Then he remembered what had happened, someone had stabbed him in the back what had happened to…

"Arthur!" He tried to sit up but as he did pain shot across his back and he groaned.

"Stop boy. You are still weak, I have tried to heal you but you need to rest while the enchantment does its work." Someone was telling him. Sleep was so warm and seemed to welcome him with open arms. With that he drifted into sleep's embrace again.

When he next awoke he felt a lot stronger and was able to sit up and take in his surroundings. This time he seemed to be alone. He was in a cave surrounded by strange magical instruments. There were druidic symbols on the walls.

The druids must have seen him injured and healed him. He had no idea what time of day or even what day it was.

The only pain he could feel in his back now was a dull ache like a big bruise. Merlin swung his legs out of the bed and felt a slight chill over his torso. He saw his shirt and jacket on the other side of the room so he got up and put them on.

He had to go and find Arthur unless… maybe Arthur was already back in Camelot. Did Arthur know what had happened? Did he know the druids had taken him? So many questions were running though Merlin's head.

"You are awake then?" the voice startled Merlin. He turned to see an old man with a long grey beard and dark brown eyes, mysterious eyes. Merlin nodded slowly. "You were close to death. The young Pendragon had found you but we knew you would not last long enough to return to Camelot so we took you here and healed you." Merlin nodded again.

"I must go to Camelot. I must find Arthur. You don't understand I have to protect him…" Merlin began.

"It is your destiny, yes, but there is something I wish you to do for me first." The druid interrupted, "You must kill the witch Emrys. We to believe that Arthur will make a better Albion but in order for that to happen the witch, Morgana, must die or else the prophecies will be proved right and Arthur's fate will be sealed. Only you wield the power to destroy her and bring peace to the united lands."


	5. 5: The News Of Survival

_**I forgot to put a disclaimer on the first chapter so here it is**_

_**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own any of the rights to Merlin, they are owned by the BBC**_

_**Enjoy :)**_

Morgana sat it her throne room waiting for news from her scouts about the fate of Arthur Pendragon. There was a knock on the large wooden doors and in strode a well built boy with unruly curls. He couldn't have been more that seventeen years old. He bowed low. "Good news I hope Mordred," Morgana adressed the young man.

"Not exactly my lady," Mordred began warily, he knew this was not what the Lady Morgana wanted to hear. He looked at the floor and went on, "Merlin is dead and we can be sure of that, no ordinary man could have surived that kind of injury but Arthur... the knights found him before we could have killed him. If we had to attack the patrol then we would have been out numbered. I'm sorry..." The boys voice trailed off.

"Do you mean to tell me _**Arthur **_lives?" She spat out the princes name like poison. Suddenly Mordred felt a blade to is throat. He looked up to see Morgana's throne empty.

"You have failed me Mordred." The woman hissed into the terrified young mans ear. Mordred closed his eyes and waited for the end to come. But it did not. He heard Morgana's footsteps walking back to her throne and when he dared to open his eyes she was staring at him with those emerald eyes. "You know I could never harm you Mordred, I love you like a brother. Let us see how the you Pendragon is coping with his loss." She said the last sentence with mock concern in her voice. Morgana got up and walked to the other side of the room. With one slender finger she beckoned to Mordred to follow her. They stood over a small, stone basin of water. Morgana spoke a spell and suddenly the water changed so she could see Arthurs face. He was sitting on his bed in his chambers. Then Gwen, Morgana's old serving maid sat beside him and touched his hand. Morgana winced at this as she remebered the nightmare that had terrified her not so very long ago in which Gwen became queen of Camelot.

Suddenly her attention was drawn away from the dream and back to the water as Guineveres voice echoed round the bare room in wich she and Mordred were standing. "Arthur, are you ok?" the maid asked the unusually silent prince. He didn't look up. Arthur just stared out across the square like he was wishing someone would just walk through those gates. "I heard about Merlin," Gwen said quietly, "It must be hard for you. Don't even try and deny it- you cared about him."

For the first time since the maid had entered his chamber Arthur looked Gwen in the eye. "I don't even know where he went, he just disappeared. I had the chance to bring him home but I fell asleep and in the morning he was gone. It was my fault Gwen. It was all my fault..."

Then the water went clear again. Morgana felt uneasy about the whole situation. She was beginning to wonder if Merlin was all he seemed. Where had he gone? Suddenly she had an idea. If she could not go to Arthur then Arthur must come to her and what better bait than he dead servant boy who Arhur so longed to see again. An evil smirk crossed the face of the Lady Morgana. "Mordred," She said to the boy who answered with another bow. " I think we can use this to our advantage."


	6. 6: Prophecies and Lies

Arthur heard the knocking on the window to his bedroom. There was a raven standing on the window sill. Arthur went to open the window and shoo it away but then he noticed something. Arthur had spotted a small piece of pachment attached to the birds leg by a black ribbon. He opened the window and untied the message from the birds leg. Almost imediately the bird flew off into the darkness. He looked at the square below but there was noone anywhere to be seen. Arthur unravelled the tiny piece of material and began to read it:

"_**Dear Arthur, I am writing to tell you that I have your beloved servant in my dungeons as we speak. He is not dead but if you do not come to me I can change that VERY easily indeed. I will give you no direcions except head East. You will find your way. I will be waiting, do not let me down my brother, Morgana"**_

Even after reading the message twice over he could not quite believe what was going on. Astonished he dropped the parchment without even noticing it. He knew it was a trap, that went without saying, but trap or not he could not give up his one chance of saving Merlin.

He knew his father would not approve of him putting his life on the line for a mere serving boy so he must leave before his father realised. He wasted no time in beginning to pack for, what he knew would be a long and perilous journey before creeping out of the castle.

As he cantered out of the gates to the castle on his horse, he looked back one last time at his home and hoped he would live to see it again. With that he galloped into the darkness of the woods.

Morgana had been watching Arthur. He was doing exactly what she wanted him to. She did not have the boy but Arthur did not know that. Arthur was playing right into her evil hands. She threw back her head and let out a peal of demonic laughter before letting the water go clear again.

Merlin crouched on the ground in front of the pile of wood he had gathered and placed together. The boys eyes turned golden and suddenly flames began to lick up around the logs. Merlin moved back and sat, watching the fire intently.

He was thinking about what had happened earlier that day. It had turned out that he had not been out of it for a day or two as he expected but had been out for eight days. The druids had also told him that one of the village men had seen the knights come and take Arthur back to Camelot. At least Arthur was safe then, for now.

He remembered back to what Amergin had told him after he had woke up, "You must kill the witch Emrys." The old man had told him. "We to believe that Arthur will make a better Albion but in order for that to happen the witch, Morgana, must die or else the prophecies will be proved right and Arthur's fate will be sealed. Only you wield the power to destroy her and bring peace to the united lands."

Merlin knew the old man spoke the truth but how could he ever kill the girl he had once been in love with? Nobody knew but back after Merlin had first arrived in Camelot he had fancied the Lady Morgana and had even kissed her once before she had turned and been corrupted by Morgause, her half sister. Merlin pushed his personal feelings aside with great difficulty and started to plan how he would get to Morgana's hideout.


	7. 7: Follow the Horse!

_**This chapter includes some parts of Episode 8 in Season 2- The Sins of the father when Arthurs horse leads him to Morgauses fortress because I thought that bit was funny! Please reveiw and give me some ideas for the next chapter like how Merlin gets into Morgana's castle and maybe some dangers he faces along the way. Enjoy :) **_

The warning bells were ringing, the prince was missing. When Arthur had not showed up at training, a knight had been sent to his room to check on him. When no one answered his knocking the young man had entered the room to find it empty. No one had seen Arthur sice the previous day and the alarm was raised.

When Arthur was no where to be found, a group of his knights had been sent into his chambers to search for any clues to his whereabouts. In this group of knights was Arthurs most loyal knight and friend Sir Leon. He saw a piece of parchment on the floor beside the prince's window. At first he did not alert the other men in he room and read the message. Sir Leon was shocked and realised what must have happened. He checked that no one was looking an slipped the message into his pocket before sweeping out of the room.

Gwaine,Lancelot, Percival and Elyan stared at Sir Leon with expressions of shock and confusion on their faces. "So you're saying that Merlin IS still alive and Arthur has went to save him?" Percival asked Leon. Sir Leon nodded.

"Arthur is a idiot," Sir Gwaine began, "Anyone could see thats a trap." Sir Leon looked at him and nodded again but a look of sadness crept over his face. "So i'm guessing you're not coming with me then?" He asked the man who was sat in front of him.

Sir Gwaine raised his eyebrows. "You really think it being a trap would stop me? I'm up for rescuing Merlin anytime. Of course i'm coming with you, you idiot." Gwaine grinned. "Now what about yous?" He adressed the remaining three faces of Lancelot, Percival and Elyan. He was greeted with three nods. He knew they felt the same way as him.

Arthur had rode all day and now night was beginning to fall again. Arthur began to set up camp for the night. He heard something moving behind him. He drew his sword slowly and crouched behind the log he had been sitting on. Suddenly five figures emerged from the darkness.

He lowered his sword when he realised who they were and let out the breath he didn't even know he was holding in. "Why are you here?" He asked in astonishment as he was faced by five of his most loyal knights and best friends. Leon held up the message that Arthur had dropped in his room. "We headed east after you, couldn't let you face Morgana yourself, could we? We all want to help Merlin." Arthur smiled for the first time since he had came back to Camelot.

The next morning the six friends rode out east until the came to a path that lead two ways. "Which way sire?" Sir Elyan asked Arthur. "This way." he said pointing in the direction of the path on the right hand side. He began to steered his horse in that direction but was astounded when it turned the opposite way. Hekicked the horse and tried to make it turn the other way but it would not obey him. "Sire, I thought you said to go the other way." Elyan said watching the prince strangly.

"It's not me, it's the horse! The letter said I would know where to go when the time came, i'm guessing the horse must know where it's going!" Arthur shouted back at the knights who were all shooting him funny looks. "So now we're following a horse. Great." Muttered Gwaine. Then the five knights set out after the prince who's horse was now galloping into the distance.


	8. 8: Losing Hope

Merlin thrust back his hear and roared. There was no one around but if there had the would have heard one word, "Kilgharrah!" The young warlock shouted to the sky in the voice of the old religion. For a few moments there was silence until there was a soft beat of wings on the air. Within minutes the great dragon had landed on the ground in front of Merlin. "I need your help." The young man said to Kilgharrah.

The dragon let out a chuckle at looked at the boy, "Yes, you usually do, to what to I owe the pleasure this time?" Merlin looked at his old friend with a sense of seriousness on his face.

"I need your help to get into Morgana's castle."

Arthur felt uneasy since he first saw the castle. He felt that there was something very obvious staring him in the face that he had missed. He pushed these feelings aside and went back o his knights who were planning a way to get past the guards unseen. Before long they all went to bed knowing that a long day was waiting for them the following morning.

Lancelot was the first to keep watch while the others slept. He saw a figure move in the shadows. He instantly straightened up and drew his sword. "Show yourself," He called into the darkness. He didn't see the other figure approching from behind. The knight felt a rag, stinking of fumes, being placed over his mouth. He tried to fight back in vain before falling to the ground unconcious.

Arthur felt the cold hard slabs of bare stone under his body. His head felt like a million hammers were pounding it and the room seemed to spin. Where was he? He couldn't remember anything happening to him. He looked to his left to see that Sir Leon and Sir Lancelot seemed to be coming to their senses but Elyan, Percival and Gwaine lay out cold on the floor.

"Hello Arthur," the poisonous voice seemed to be coming from behind him. He swivelled round to see the face of his once 'sister' Morgana. "I trust you slept well." She smirked. If looks could kill, Morgana would be on the floor begging for mercy from the young Pendragon right now. "I'm glad to see that you accepted my invitation." She continued.

Suddenly Arthur realised the truth that had been staring him in the face since he had left Camelot. Morgana had stabbed Merlin and left him for dead, why would she have left him then wait until Arthur had found him before kidnapping him? There were only two sets of footprints and no horse tracks to indicate that anyone had rode off because no one in their right mind would walk on foot all the way from here to Camelot and back again. Arthur realised that this had all been an elaborate trick from the very beginning.

"You don't have Merlin here. You knew I would come. You want me don't you?" Arthur said quietly. Morgana gave a small evil laugh. "Well done, Arthur Pendragon, I was beginning to worry you had no brain inside of that thick skull of yours. I have just as much idea of where the boy is as you but that doesn't matter. I have what I want now." Arthur looked back at his knights, all of whom where now fully concious and looked completely defeated. "You can have me, but please let my knights go. They have done nothing wrong." Arthur said to Morgana pleadingly.

"You think you are so brave Arthur Pendragon but I suppose that is fair." She signalled for her guards to unlock the door to the cell in which the knights and Arthur were being held but instead of letting the knights go free more guards came in and held a man each. "Too bad I don' do fair." She added smugly. With that she swept out of the dungeons with the guards following her holding a struggling man each towards the throne room.


	9. 9: Intruders, Clotpoles and Dollop Heads

A boy waited behind the wall and looked at the two guards. "**O****nslæpaþ**," He whispered as his eyes melted from deep cerulean blue to pools of gold. There were two thuds and suddenly both men were asleep. The boy quickly darted through the gates under the cover of night and into the castle its self.

Arthur was sitting on the floor in the cramped dungeons. He hadn't slept all night because of the pain he was in and sharing a small space with five other men. Morgana had beaten them, tortured them and had cut them. She wanted to know Camelots military stratagy but the men had held firm and not said a word. Arthur looked at his arm again and saw the web of lines it now held, each crusted over with dried blood and winced. Every single knight was more or less the same except for Gwaine who now had a bloody scar all the way down his back for making a snide comment to Morgana.

Suddenly a guard opened the cell while another walked in and hauled Arthur to his feet. He dragged him down the many corridors and into the throne room where he was forced onto his knees in front of Morgana.

Merlins eyes flashed once again and the two guards outside the throne room fell to he ground asleep. Merlin could hear voices inside the room but could not make out what they were saying. He looked at the door and muttered "**ðurhsiehð past ðurhseah.**" Suddenly he could see right into the room. He could hardly believe his eyes, there kneeling before the Lady Morgana was Prince Arthur, there was no mistaking it. "Now your going to tell me everything or you will watch as I kill your knights one by one." Morgana was telling Arthur. The knights? They were here too? Why was everyone here? Merlin didn't have time to wonder because suddenly the guards woke up and raised the alarm.

Arthur was thrown back into the cell, quite literally then walked quickly off. Morgana had been alerted when two guards outside her throne room had thrown open the doors claiming someone had 'knocked them out'. "Where have all the guards went?" Sir Elyan asked as he helped the prince to his feet. "Everyone is on high alert as apparently there is an intruder in the castle so they need all the guards they have to make a full search." Arthur answered rubbing the shoulder he had just landed on. Then they all noticed the keys that one of the guards had dropped in their hurry and a plan began to form.

The keys had been dropped quite near to the door of the cell so Percival reached out quite easily and grabbed them before opening the lock. Leon spotted their swords and then they left the dungeons in search of Morgana.

Before long they saw a group of guards round the corner. There were seven guards a least. They were out numbered and at this point they would have usually used Merlin as a distraction while they crept up behind them. They walked back the way they had came trying to think of a way round the guards.

"Where's that clotpole when you need him?" Arthur muttered under his breath unintentionally using the word Merlin used solely to annoy him. They were not aware of the figure standing behind them until he spoke. "Oi, dollop head. I think I just heard you using my word."


	10. 10: And Where Have you been?

The knights spun round quickly at the sound of the voice which could only have belonged to one person. "Merlin!" The men all said at once. The boy was standing in the darkness of the corridor they had just come through, grinning from ear to ear. This was the smile that the knights had feared they would never see again. "That is my name," He said playfully, "don't wear it out!"

Merlin cried out in pain as felt a sharp slap across the back of is head. He whipped around to see Arthur standing behind him with a look of anger on his face. "And where the hell have you been?" He demanded, glaring at Merlin with eyes like daggers. Merlin rubbed the back of his head wondering if and how he could actually explain he whereabouts for the past two weeks while keeping his head.

"Yeah, Merlin everyone thought you were dead." Gwaine informed him. Merlin looked at his friend and muttered sarcastically, "Sorry to disappoint you!"

"Seriously Merlin, what happened and why are you here?" the prince asked his manservant.

Merlin didn't have to explain himself for, at that moment, a group of guards walked round the corner. The men hid in the corridor where they had just emerged from. At least this gave Merlin a chance to come up with a slightly edited version of his explanation which did not involve Emrys, dragons, destinies or prophecies.

"We need a way to lead them over there to that other corridor while we come up and attack from behind." Arthur was instructing his knights. All eyes came to rest on Merlin who was confused as to why everyone was staring at him and just simply said, "What?" before being shoved into the path of the approaching guards.

The guards were quite taken aback by this tall, skinny boy suddenly appearing in front of them. The boy then broke into a run and sprinted down a nearby corridor. The guards chased after him until they came to the end of the hallway. "Who are you?" The tallest guard asked him with a sneer. This boy was unarmed and the well-armed guards could take him out easily.

"Me?" He answered looking slightly nervous. "Oh I'm no one, don't worry about me. It's them you should be worried about." He finished nodding behind the men. There were three resounding thuds as the guards fell to the ground unconscious to reveal Arthur, Leon and Percival standing there, swords drawn, with Gwaine, Elyan and Lancelot a little bit behind.

"Well done Merlin." Arthur nodded before punching him in the arm the way he did to all he knights. Merlin knew he should have got used to the punching by now but it still hurt as much as the first time Arthur had done it. The men continued down the hallway looking out for guards and preparing for the moment they would come face to face with Morgana.

_So there's chapter 10. I hate to say it but we are reaching the last few chapters (sobs uncontrollably) and I need to know- Should I write a sequel after I'm done with this and if I did would anyone read it? I am amazed that I actually have 14 followers thank you! And thank you to my only reviewer:_

_Jessica. .9__- I've tried to take your advise_

_And also the people who added my story to their favourites:_

_Crazyperson8_

_**The Yoshi**_

_**Sire-when**_

_**Thanks you guys made my day**_

_Please leave some reviews and tell me if you want a sequel or not_

_Mary J. :D_


	11. 11: Never stopped Loving you

_**WARNING!- Contains Character death and brief Mergana romance Enjoy :)**_

Morgana stared at Merlin and a sense of shock and confusment clouded her expression. Only moments before Arthur, Merlin, Elyan, Leon, Percival, Gwaine and Lancelot had burst into her throne room. "**B****estingaþ.**" Morgana muttered.Her eyes flashed and suddenly everyone but Merlin had been thrown through the doors.

"MERLIN!" Arthur screamed at his servant. Morgana's lips moved again, "**Betynanduru.**" Then the doors slammed shut leaving only Merlin and Morgana in the room. She looked at Merlin. Her eyes flashed yet again. "**Bindanhæftinwrāsen.**" Merlin found his body bound by chains. He struggled in vain.

"How did you survive? No ordinary man could have surivived that blow." She stated staring at the warlock in wonder. Merlin raised his eyebrows still twisting uncomfortably in his bonds.

"Druids." The boy answered reluctantly, "They also told me I must kill you and protect Arthur." He added.

"You." She scoffed, "You, Merlin. You kill me? Me a high priestess of the old religion slain by a mere serving boy?" She laughed at the thought. Then she looked into the boys eyes and grinned icily. "Aithusa." She called. A small, white dragon walked slowly into the room as it's master called it's name. "Kill him." Morgana whispered menacingly.

Merlin watched as the dragon grew ever closer. Fear flickered in his heart. There was only one thing to do.

Morgana stood in stunned silence as the boy roared at the approaching dragon. Yes, She thought, Roaring. He is roaring at the dragon. That was the only word she could use to describe it. Aithusa backed up looking ashamed.

"I am sorry Emrys." the young dragon said telepathically. Morgana heard this.

"Did it just call you Emrys..." She managed to choke out before Merlins eyes flashed golden and she was thrown with unimaginable force against the back wall of the room.

The castle was old and could not withstand force the young womans body had been throw at. The parts of the ceiling crashed down on top of Morgana. Shocked, Merlin looked dow at the chains and whispered, "**āþringan**." The chains broke away and he ran toward the slightly stirring figutre of the Lady Morgana.

"I didn't mean to... I don't want to kill you Morgana. I could never want to kill you. I'm so sorry" He tried to apologise. Morgana tried to shake her head then winced in pain. There was blood seeping through her dress on her right hand side. A piece of the rubble had pierced her body and now she was struggling to breathe.

"Why did you never tell me?" She gasped. Merlin kneeled beside her. "I would never have told Arthur." She groaned in pain as Merlin touched the wound accidently. He jumped back in alarm.

"I'm so sorry Morgana. For everything." He said as a tear slipped down his cheek.

"No Merlin, I'm sorry. For everything." She said with great effort.

"I-I can heal you!" Merlin began before Morgana interupted him. She looked at him and gave him a weak smile. "No." She said simply. "Just kiss me. One last time." Merlin looked at her in shock. "I never stopped loving you Merlin. Deep down. And I'm only realising it now. When it's too late."

His bright blue eyes met her green ones and he leaned in. They kissed briefly before he pulled back to realise she was already gone. Tears began rushing down his cheeks as he looked at one of the only girls he had truly loved.


	12. 12: Depressions and Revelations

Arthur was beginning to worry about his servant. Merlin had been unusally silent since they had left the castle. That was two days ago now. After they had barged into the throne room and found Merlin draped over Morgana's lifeless body they had rode back to Camelot. Merlin had stayed distant and hadn't even reacted when Arthur insulted him.

When they had arrived back Arthur had reveived a relieved but stern telling off from Uther. Merlin had been greeted by relieved hugs and tears from Gwen and Gaius when they realised that he was okay but Arthur noticed that the smiles Merlins face showed did not reach his eyes like they usually did and instead looked forced and strained.

All the jokes and insults that Arthur fired his way were answered either half-heartedly or simply with "Yes sire." Something more had happened with Morgana that Merlin was not telling him. Arthur decided to ask Merlin about his strange behaviour. "Merlin," He asked casually one day. Merlin looked up from where he was scrubbing the floor in Arthurs room. "You know that you can tell me anything don't you?" Merlin stared at Arthur in suprise before carefully answering.

"Of course, Sire." He said solemnly before returning to his chores.

"Merlin, somethings bothering you. You have been so quiet since we arrived back. You know I'm actually beginning to miss your usual prattle!" He teased. Merlin just put a sad smile on his face and sighed.

"I can't tell you." He muttered quietly. Arthur gave him a gentle shove.

"Come on _Mer_lin a problem shared is a problem halved." The prince almost pleaded Merlin. "I mean how bad can it be?"

_Pretty Bad, _Merlin thought to himself. "I killed her. I watched her die. I let her die" Merlin saw a puzzled look cloud Arthurs face. "I killed Morgana." He repeated again and tears came to his eyes as he replayed the scene in his mind.

_**(Flashback)**_

"_**Did it just call you Emrys..." She had managed to choke out before Merlins eyes flashed golden and she was thrown with unimaginable force against the back wall of the room.**_

_**The castle was old and could not withstand force the young womans body had been throw at. The parts of the ceiling had crashed down on top of Morgana. Shocked, Merlin looked down at the chains and whispered, "āþringan." The chains broke away and he ran toward the slightly stirring figutre of the Lady Morgana. **_

"_**I didn't mean to... I don't want to kill you Morgana. I could never want to kill you. I'm so sorry" He tried to apologise. Morgana tried to shake her head then winced in pain. There was blood seeping through her dress on her right hand side. A piece of the rubble had pierced her body and now she was struggling to breathe.**_

"_**Why did you never tell me?" She had then gasped. Merlin had kneeled beside her. "I would never have told Arthur." She had groaned in pain as Merlin touched the wound accidently. He jumped back in alarm.**_

"_**I'm so sorry Morgana. For everything." He said as a tear slipped down his cheek.**_

"_**No Merlin, I'm sorry. For everything." She said with great effort.**_

"_**I-I can heal you!" Merlin began before Morgana interupted him. She looked at him and gave him a weak smile. "No." She said simply. "Just kiss me. One last time." Merlin looked at her in shock. "I never stopped loving you Merlin. Deep down. And I'm only realising it now. When it's too late."**_

_**His bright blue eyes met her green ones and he leaned in. They kissed briefly before he pulled back to realise she was already gone.**_

_**(End of Flashback)**_

"What do you mean? The ceiling collapsed. You told us Merlin, it wasn't your fault." Arthur inturrupted Merlins thoughts.

"No Arthur." The warlock replied quietly, "I threw her against that wall, I made the ceiling fall I made her die. I didn't want to do it but I did..." His voice trailed off.

"Merlin, what the heck are you talking about? You could have thrown Morgana hard enough to make the ceiling cave in. You'd have to be some sort of sourcerer to do th..." A sense of realisation came over the princes face. Arthur looked at Merlin with a mixture of hurt, betrayal, and shock. "You're not. Tell me you're not. You can't be." He said almost desperately. He couldn't quite believe this. Merlin nodded his head slowly and solemly, Arthur could see the terror building in his eyes. Slowly, the young man gulped and opened his mouth to speak.

"Yes Arthur. I have Magic."

The End

**MWHAHAHA yes I am evil! Sorry for the cliffy bit at the end. Read the authors note next please also I do plan on writing a sequel so please reveiw and tell me what you would like me to do that I didn't do in this story that I could include to make the sequel the best it can be. Thanks everyone, Mary xo :)**


	13. 13: A Really Bad Authors Note

_**Authors note**_

_**Hey everyone, finally I've finished my story. This is my first fic so I'm sooooooooooo gratefully to everyone who read, reveiwed, added my story to their favourites or followed it. I have got a lot of reveiws, favourites or followers yet but I hope a lot more people will begin to like my writing. Anyways thanks to my reveiwers there's only three of you so far so I love yous for being the first-**_

jessica. .9- Thanks! I tried to take your advice on board.

Freya Potter- Awww thank you, I hoped you liked the reveal!

And that random Guest who commented 'haha awesome', thanks who ever you are

_**Also the first four who have favourited my story-**_

Crazyperson8

Freya Potter

Sire-wehn

The Yoshi

_**YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME! You made my day.**_

_**And my first 17 followers of the story-**_

Ali-Apple

Ascello

Freya Potter (again! Love you for this by the way)

Mawii99

Night girl98

Sire wehn

TeganL74

The Yoshi

Vongola-Nicole

caldera32

cooking-ninja18

emat90

expressofearth

jessica. .9

lyndzwaterfall

natsumexmikan34vr

nerdwarf

_**You's are the best :)**_

_**If and when I put up the sequel I hope you all enjoy it also sorry for this being the worst authors note ever.**_

_**Like I said last chapter please leave some reveiws to tell me how I could make the sequel better to this one and what I could include next time that I didn't include this time round.**_

_**Thanks everyone!**_

_**Mary xo :)**_


End file.
